Spectrobes no Yuutsu
by Tigris-ISA
Summary: Two aliens just crash landed behind our school and Haruhi, being Haruhi, is the first to say hello. God only knows what'll happen next.
1. The Crash

Haruhi Suzumiya... How do I describe Haruhi Suzumiya? The first word that comes to mind is "insane." The second word is "eccentric." Third word is "oblivious." I think you get the idea, but after about the fortieth word, I start being a little more reasonable. "Misunderstood" and "misunderstanding" come to mind. It's starting to feel like I'm playing roulette with my words...

Allow me to elaborate. Haruhi Suzumiya is God, the key to auto evolution, and some sort of space-time anomaly, but she doesn't know any of this. I am probably the only "normal" human she even takes note of, and she still wouldn't take me seriously if I told her, anyway.

"Hey, Kyon!" Speak of the devil...

"What is it now, Haruhi?" I asked in exasperation. I was hoping for another normal day in the clubroom. I guess all good things come to an end.

"Look what I found online!" She shouted, turning the computer monitor around. "Another alien sighting. I bet this one's real!" She can't be serious.

"Hold on. Where was this sighting exactly?" I asked. I already had a good guess at the answer.

"Some small town in the southern United States. That means it's gotta be real!" How does she figure that? "The way I see it, if something big happens in a big city like Tokyo or New York, it's fake because it's just some small person's way of drawing attention to themselves, but if something big happens in a small town, then it's just gotta be real!"

I get the feeling she gets her reasoning methods from the same websites she gets her intel.

"We can probably catch a plane to the States at the airport," Koizumi said with that creepy smile of his. I bet his organization will pay for the—

Suddenly there was a bright flash from the window behind Haruhi's desk as a huge tremor shook the school. Not another Earthquake!

"Kyon, look!" Haruhi shouted as she turned to the window. "There's a crater in the middle of the sports field. C'mon, let's check it out." She then ran around her desk, grabbed me by my tie, and sprinted out of the room. I couldn't tell if the others were following or not.

When we got to the sports field, most of the student body was already there to see what had happened. Almost directly on what was once the finish line for the 100-meter sprint track, there was a white... thing... It was about the same size as a bus. It had two small tube-like structures connected by triangles to its main body.

"It's a spaceship!" Haruhi shouted excitedly. "I wonder what the aliens are like."

"I-it's probably just a military test ship," I said hopefully. Somehow, I figured Haruhi was a little closer to the truth. I'm going to guess that this thing is here because, three years ago, something amazing happened which ultimately led them here to Haruhi. That's why Nagato, miss Asahina, and Koizumi are here.

A hatch opened at what I assumed was the back of the ship.

"Nice going, Rallen," a girl's voice came from the other end of the newly opened door. It sounded remarkably like Haruhi's. "You crashed the ship again! Once again, we have no idea where we are."

"Hey, at least we can ask for directions," a second, masculine voice said. "I just hope these people speak Japanese."

Then, we saw them. The aliens were... remarkably human... with the exception of their hair color. The boy had shiny, rust-colored hair, which reminded me of something. I'll probably figure it out later. The other alien, the girl, had pink hair that grew all the way down her back.

The reaction from the assortment of students and teachers around me was a little overwhelming. Some people started whispering about an invasion, others about first contact, while still others were busy talking about... the aliens' cute outfits...

Idle chatter aside, it was apparent that this was no ordinary Haruhi-ism. Most of the time, only the three anomalies, along with their respective factions, and I are aware of Haruhi's effects on the world around her. This time, everybody at school was aware that two humanoid aliens had just crash-landed behind North High School.

It was at this point that Haruhi decided to make first contact. "Welcome to Japan!" she shouted as she excitedly clambered down into the crater. "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, chief of the SOS Brigade. Who are you? Why are you here? Are you human?"

The rusty haired boy smiled sheepishly as he leaned backwards away from Haruhi. This caused both the pink haired girl and I to face-palm.

"Well, I guess we know they speak Japanese," the boy said with a grin before turning towards Haruhi. "I'm Rallen and this is Jeena. We're officers of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. Our ship was sucked into a strange portal and our landing sequence was messed up by cloud distortion in the lower atmosphere of this planet."

"Keep making excuses and you'll get nowhere," Jeena said with conviction. "It's your own fault the ship crashed." She then began speaking to Haruhi. "So this planet is called Japan? And you're the one in charge? Aren't you a little young to be the leader of a planet?"

"No, no. This planet is called 'Earth.' You're just in Japan," Haruhi said, getting a pair of strange stares in return.

We returned to the clubroom with the aliens, and half the student body, in tow. Once Haruhi, the aliens, and I had gotten into the room, Haruhi slammed the door in Okabe-sensei's confused face.

"What's with them? They act as if they've never seen someone crash a ship before," Rallen said with a scowl. Fullmetal Alchemist! That's it. This kid has the same hairstyle as Edward Elric.

"Rallen, open your eyes! These people have obviously never seen anyone go to space before," Jeena pointed out while rolling her eyes. "That portal sent us to a primitive colony. I bet we're the first otherworldly humans they've encountered."

Haruhi was eagerly observing them as they talked back and forth about where they are. All of a sudden they stopped talking and looked at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry," Jeena said with sincerity. "I guess we've kinda been keeping to ourselves a little."

"What was it you were saying before? You're Haruhi Suzumiya and you're the chief of the...?" Rallen asked.

"The SOS Brigade. Our mission is to find aliens, time travelers, an ESPers and hang out with them!" Haruhi gave the same speech I had to sit through not too long ago.

Rallen and Jeena stared at her blankly. Rallen then spoke up, "I don't get it..."

This statement truly surprised me. Both Miss Asahina and Koizumi had said something along the lines of "I get it" or "I understand" right after Haruhi had said something very similar, but these two aliens were just as clueless as me.

"Who exactly is in this Brigade?" Jeena said skeptically.

"I'm the chief, as you know," Haruhi began the introductions. "This is Kyon, subordinate number one." Hooray, a promotion. "Over there playing Othello is Itsuki Koizumi; he's the second in command. The one with the glasses in the corner is Yuki Nagato. And this," Haruhi said dramatically as she pulled miss Asahina from her hiding place behind the clothes rack, "is Mikuru Asahina, our mascot and second subordinate."

I noticed that Rallen's expression drastically changed at the sight of miss Asahina. Jeena rolled her eyes and moved her hand to shut Rallen's open jaw.

"Hopeless," Jeena chided as Rallen's jaw fell open again.

"So, what d'you think?" Haruhi asked with a gleam of pride (or insanity) in her eyes.

"I think the sooner we get off this planet, the better," Jeena said. "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix a patrol cruiser, would you?"

"No clue," Haruhi said with a frown and a shrug. "I guess you're stuck here for a while, then. Don't worry, you can stay at my place."

Rallen and Jeena looked at each other nervously. I don't blame them. If Haruhi had offered to let _me _stay at her house, I'd have probably been more than a little nervous of the consequences.

"I think we'll just stay in our ship, but thanks for the offer," Jeena said with a half-hearted grin.

"Suit yourselves," Haruhi said. "Offer's always open." She then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Usually she doesn't leave until much later.

"Home, duh," she said as if I should have already known that. "I've got a lot of resources at home that I can't get to here at school." And with that, our glorious leader left us alone with two unidentified aliens.

"She is one strange girl," Rallen commented quietly.

"So you're not here _because of_ her?" I asked with genuine surprise.

"Uh, no," Rallen said.

"Why? Should we be?" Jeena asked curiously.

"I think you should let them explain," I said gesturing to the other three members of the brigade. "They're the ones who understand the situation. I'm just stuck in the middle."

"I guess I should do the talking," Koizumi stated after a few awkward minutes of miss Asahina cowering in her seat and Nagato quietly reading. "The simple explanation is that Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and myself are not exactly ordinary humans. Kyon, on the other hand, is completely normal.

"I myself can be described most basically as an ESPer, or one who uses Extra Sensory Perception. Unfortunately, these abilities only work under certain conditions."

"Judging by Haruhi Suzumiya's... interesting introduction," Jeena though aloud, "Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina are a time traveler and an alien."

"That is correct," Nagato spoke up in her monotonous voice. "I have been classified by Kyon as an alien. The Data Integration Thought Entity, who oversees this galaxy, created me to observe the actions of Haruhi Suzumiya. The Thought Entity believes that Haruhi Suzumiya is the key to auto-evolution."

"We ESPers believe she is the reason for our powers," Koizumi butted in.

"And the people in Mikuru Asahina's time plane believe Haruhi Suzumiya is the cause of a time-space anomaly that prevents them from traveling before a set time," Nagato concluded.

"And when did all of this stuff happen? I mean, when did Itsuki Koizumi get his powers, and when does this 'anomaly' stop time travel for Mikuru Asahina?" Jeena asked as Rallen just stared blankly at each of us in turn.

"Three years ago," we all said simultaneously.

This caused Rallen and Jeena's eyes to widen significantly. Then, Rallen looked at his wrist while saying, "That's how long ago we found Aldous and the prizmod. Jeena, could there be some sort of connection between all of these events?"

"Well, there's definitely a correlation between all of the events they listed, but I don't think Haruhi Suzumiya caused us to find the prizmod," there was self-doubt evident in her voice.

"The problem with all of this," I decided to point out, "is that Haruhi doesn't and can't know about these powers. If she does... we don't know what will happen... but we don't want to test it."

"Are Haruhi and Haruhi Suzumiya the same person?" Rallen asked. What an interesting question. I just nodded slowly and looked at him like he had just suggested the sky was pink. "What does 'Suzumiya' mean? Is it some sort of rank?"

It then occurred to me that they hadn't given us any sort of family names to call them by. I also realized that, until that point, we had been using full names. I decided to explain the naming system of Japanese to the two aliens. I also explained that people could be referred to in a formal way by their family name or in a friendly way by their personal name.

"That's why I refer to Mikuru Asahina as miss Asahina, Yuki Nagato as Nagato, and Itsuki Koizumi as Koizumi," I concluded.

"So you consider Suzumiya to be your friend," Rallen stated matter-of-factly. "Okay, now it makes sense."

It had never occurred to me that I called Haruhi by her personal name. I guess I do consider her a friend, but it requires a dramatically elastic imagination.

All of a sudden, Nagato closed her book and stood up. Even with these two guests here with us, we took this as a sign that it was time to pack up. The aliens followed me out the door as I headed down to my shoe locker. At which point they stood awkwardly next to me before speaking.

"So you're the most familiar with Suzumiya?" Rallen asked tentatively. Apparently he had a very stretchy imagination.

"Not really, I was just dragged into all of this by surprise and never decided to leave," I said honestly.

"Oh..." They both said and remained quiet after that.

They followed me out of the school building and turned to walk around to the back. I continued down the hill and wondered what the effect of two aliens landing behind North High School would be. Maybe I'd come to school tomorrow and find twenty news vans out front. I eventually decided just to go along with it.

Taniguchi caught me right as I was a bout to turn the corner towards my house.

"So, Suzumiya's got a couple more freaks in her circus," he said in that agitating, perverted voice of his, "and I hear these ones are _real_ aliens. How much you wanna bet it's all one, big, American hoax?"

"C'mon, didn't you see the crash?" Kunikida asked as he came up behind us. "There's no way the Americans would waste money on a jet like that just to crash it into suburban Japan."

Will these jokers ever get off my back about me joining Haruhi's Brigade? I just shrugged them off to leave them to their argument. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'm sure I won't be prepared.

This started out as such a great idea... then I got lost and the conversations got awkward... Do any of you want me to retype this? Feel free to say "yes, it sounds stupid, edit it by doing (insert your idea here)" in your comment/review.

For the Spectrobes fans: I will bring the krawl into this, don't worry. I can't have Rallen and Jeena here without bringing the main antagonists as well.

I am on a crossover rampage! First SpectroCraft, now Spectrobes no Yuutsu! What's next, Axis Powers Spectrobes? That actually sounds pretty terrible... I guess Neverwinter Spectrobes might end a bit better.

I don't own Spectrobes or Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu or any of their characters.


	2. Adapting to Earth

Chapter 4 Version 1 Tier 1 Branch 1

"Alone? Why would she have to do this alone?" Rallen asked in shock.

"Many centuries ago," Golth began, "a great prophetess foresaw the coming of a great swarm of parasites. We were told that these parasites would not cause any direct harm to us Triloths, but the disease they left behind would corrupt mammalian life throughout the system.

"This same prophetess told us to seek her when her words came to be. She would not know she was who she was, for reincarnation does not carry over memories."

"You're not answering our question," Jeena pointed out.

"We fear that the male-ling will be corrupted by the parasites' infection," Fadar explained. "Our superiors believe that the pink haired one's previous life as a Triloth will keep her safe from the virus."

"I don't care," Rallen forcefully stated. "I'm not letting you take Jeena into a dangerous situation we know nothing about, especially is she's alone."

After some more arguing amongst the group, the Triloths reluctantly allowed Rallen to tag along.

Later, in the Arcturus Star system

"I told you. We should have used a portal; you know Warp Gate travel always makes mammals sick," Fadar scolded Golth as Rallen stumbled around in confusion.

"I'm sorry for choosing the fast route when we're, you know, trying to save the entire triloth race!" Golth hissed in reply.

As Rallen and Jeena began to regain their senses, Golth and Fadar landed their ship on the natural Satellite of a nearby gas giant. The moon was very similar to Genshi in that it was covered in lush forests and wetlands. The only significant differences were the large, gelatinous structures that greatly resembled the ship Rallen and Jeena were presently in.

"Welcome to what's left of Kadarra," Golth said unhappily as the ship's door opened. "As soon as we exit this ship, we will no longer be able to understand each other, so let me take any and all questions now."

"What do you expect me to do when I encounter a corrupt human or a parasite?" Jeena asked.

"How would we know that?" Golth asked in frustration. "You're the prophetess, you should know how when you find them." The two humans really didn't like where this was going.

"Where do we start? Do you think we're going to search the entire moon for an answer?" Rallen asked.

"No," Fadar calmly explained before Golth could make a rude comment. "We landed near a Triloth village that was recently under siege by the corrupted. The corrupted humans shouldn't be too hard to find, and from there you should be able to do the rest."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jeena asked. "Am I supposed to fight these people? Weapons were never my strong point."

"If we knew what to do, would we have gone all that way to get you?" Golth snarled in frustration. "C'mon, we're wasting time with this discussion."

The strange group of four sentient beings began wandering around the abandoned village, looking for something they could use to find a solution to their problem. Unfortunately each member of the party had a different idea of the type of solution they would find.

Jeena was hoping for a cure, or at least a vaccine. She wanted to make absolutely sure this infection wouldn't affect any more humans. The very thought of intelligent beings becoming war mongering monsters because of a simple disease chilled her to the core.

Rallen, Komainu keeping pace beside him, was looking around for some sort of fossil or ancient dinalium weapon. He was only interested in making sure that the present threat was averted, not caring if or when it would come back. He wanted this to be as simple as his first war against the krawl.

Fadar wished for a sign from the Triloth deities. He was a firm believer in his prophetess, and he never questioned whether Jeena was this entity or not. His eyes were open for murals or carvings in stone.

Last we enter the mind of Golth. His philosophy was as simple as his mind. Big weapons are equal to faster victory in Golth's mind. He never stopped to consider a passive solution, nor did he hold any belief in the prophetess who had captured his brother's mind. Worst of all his thoughts was his specism. He _hated_ humans.

With all their differing opinions on what it was they were looking for, it comes as no surprise that they managed to mindlessly wander into an ambush.

"I honestly have no idea," Jeena replied after Rallen asked why _she_ was the all-powerful prophet. "I just want to get this over with before someone starts to-"

It was then that a hideous noise echoed down the alley the group had meandered into. Three of the four managed to turn around quickly enough to avoid the swiftly approaching threat, but Fadar was not so fortunate. The humanoid beast leapt onto the Triloth's scaly back and began to scratch vigorously at the back of Fadar's neck. Golth immediately lunged in to bite the creature's left arm, but to no avail, as another of the infected humans had latched onto his tail.

"Iku ze!" Rallen shouted as he called forth Spikanor and Komanoto. He then called to Jeena and tossed her the lab system's memory storage device, which he had been keeping in his prizmod. She caught the large cartridge and plugged it into the back of her scanner.

Zozane and Dongora leapt into battle alongside their pink haired master. Jeena could never quite control evolved spectrobes without the cosmolink.

"There are more coming!" Rallen shouted as he saw shadows emerging from a cloud of smoke that had begun drifting down the alley. The figures began a mad dash towards Rallen who managed to knock back the first couple with his mace. Spikanor managed to halve another while two more began to climb onto Komanoto.

"Can you hold 'em off while I help out these guys?" Jeena asked over her shoulder as Zozane drilled into the creature attacking Fadar.

"No sweat," Rallen called back sarcastically. Suddenly a whip like appendage reached out of the smoke cloud and wrapped around Rallen's arm and pulled him into the shroud. He saw the face of the infected human that had just grabbed him... with its tongue... the entire left side of the man's face was gone, all that was left was a bloody scab.

Rallen interrupted his horror at the creature's face when he realized that it was trying to tear through his armor. He quickly switched his weapon to his old cosmosword and rammed it through the infected man's chest. This caused it to hesitate for a brief moment before continuing to rip away at Rallen's uniform.

_This isn't a human,_ Rallen thought. _It's a monster!_ He then jammed his sword through the open side of the thing's skull. The creature dropped to a bloody heap on the ground, tongue and all. _I forgot that these things aren't krawl,_ Rallen thought, trying not to vomit as he backed towards his spectrobes. _These things bleed, and the bodies don't disappear when they die._

Jeena was also facing problems with extreme infected humans. A huge, muscle-bound beast had just slammed her into the wall of the nearby building after knocking Zozane unconscious in a single strike. Luckily, Jeena had access to the entire Spectrobes database. She returned Zozane to stasis and called forth Shakor, who immediately made a beeline straight through the juggernaut. The great beast's left arm had been torn from its socket and lay on the ground, and its eight-chamber heart had a rip nearly six inches across on it, yet it managed to smash Jeena against the wall once more before it collapsed.

After the bright flash of a lightning storm that whipped out the remaining infected humans had left his eyes, Rallen rushed over to Jeena. "Jeena! Are you alright?" He worriedly shouted. All he got in response was a groan. "Don't worry, I'll get you outa here. He then looked over to the two Triloths who had gotten up and were acting as they hadn't just been mauled by psychotic mutants.

They began to head back towards the ship. Rallen was eager to ask them what they were really dealing with because the previous explanation didn't involve superhuman abilities.

If anyone guesses what crossover I just made, I will give him or her a metaphorical cookie. Keep in mind that metaphorical cookies cannot be eaten, shared, cut, shredded, vaporized, destroyed, given away a second time, stolen, or tortured to death. You will be stuck with it until the absolute data that makes up this universe decides otherwise. You can blame Haruhi Suzumiya for that part about absolute data.

I hope you liked this chapter, I know it got a little graphic, but it's not much worse than a T-rated video game. Please Rate and Review if you have any sort of opinion. If you have something negative to say, say it in a way that only uses curse words in the way they were meant to be used or not at all.

I hope you liked this chapter better than the last one. Remember that this is an interactive fanfic, but from now on, I'm only accepting one idea per chapter. If I kept accepting two or three, I'd end up with several terabytes of data on my iMac.


	3. The Fight

"Maja!" Rallen and Jeena simultaneously shouted. I turned around to see the tall girl from before. She was not sending out good vibes with that smile of hers. "How did you get here?"

"Who do you think opened the portal?" Maja answered Rallen's question with one of her own.

I was getting lost very quickly by this conversation, but Haruhi, ever the know-it-all, looked as if she knew exactly what they were talking about. I wonder if she'd bother explaining it to me... Not too likely. I bet she was just acting, anyway. There's no way she could understand all this talk about portals, space travel, and crawling.

"So, Maja," Haruhi interrupted a heated Q&A session between the three aliens, "you're one of Rallen and Jeena's colleagues?"

I can't believe I thought she knew something. It wasn't hard to see that the first two aliens and this newcomer were part of two completely different factions. Maja face-palmed loudly.

"No, Suzumiya, I am not on their side," she snarled between her fingers.

"Maja's a krawl," Jeena explained as Rallen sent a death-glare towards the dark haired girl. "Krawl are a race of creatures that devour celestial bodies. If Maja's here, it must mean a swarm isn't far behind."

"So, Maja," Rallen, who had obviously been blocking out Jeena's explanation as he was completely changing the topic, piped up, "how did you manage to look so human? You have normal skin and your head isn't wrapped in a pair of snakes."

"It's just another way that krawl are better than humans," Maja smirked. "Why do you ask? You think I look better like this?" She then struck an awkward pose.

A second later Maja was hit in the head with one of the chairs that normally stood beside the table in the center of the room. I had a good hunch as to who threw it. The airborne chair managed to rub off the makeup Maja was wearing, revealing a light purple complexion with glowing purple streaks across her cheek. This officially was getting weird.

"You'll pay for that, pipsqueak!" Maja shouted as she lunged for Jeena.

"Maja! No fighting on school grounds!" Haruhi, please tell me you're joking. I really don't think these two care about school rules. As if to confirm my thought, Maja's hair lashed out and knocked Haruhi unconscious against the wall... Wait, back up. Maja's hair "lashed out"? I need to get my eyes checked.

There it went again. Maja's hair was whipping around like it had a mind of its own. Two locks slashed across Jeena's body as Maja's hands restrained Jeena by her shoulders.

"Iku ze!" Rallen shouted as he leapt towards Maja's back with a sword he seemed to pull out of nowhere. He had also managed to quickly change back into the black and silver outfit he was wearing when we met him. A thick clump of hair whipped backwards and swung wildly at him. He dodged and sliced the hair off at the middle of her back.

A small black tornado then appeared out of nowhere around Maja. Could this day get any worse? Yes, I did have to ask.

"I hate to make a bad situation worse," said Koizumi, who had been standing by the wall and smiling since Maja entered the room, "but a large Closed Space is forming and I'm afraid this fight will only escalate its intensity."

"You just love to add insult to injury," I grumbled as Koizumi once again invaded my personal space. I then looked over to see Nagato still reading in the corner. "Hey Nagato, can't you stop this?"

"I can, but that action has a high potential of further encouraging Haruhi to destroy the known universe. She wishes to witness a fight between two alien factions. This is the real reason these three are here," Nagato explained without looking up or changing expression. I almost refused to believe it. Haruhi brought two humans - from a planet that isn't habitable - to Earth along with a violent alien who wants to _eat_ the planet just to see a fight between them. Why not just buy a video game or watch a show about this stuff like a normal kid?

During my mental monologue, Maja had disappeared. In her place stood a strange creature with the same basic color scheme as Maja, but looked like, no suprises here, an alien.

"Oh, Pinska!" The creature shouted in Maja's voice. Then a bright flash of purple light shone from what I suspected was the creature's arm. This purple blast produced a gigantic creature that filled the entire room. It had dark purple skin and a mane of the same color growing all the way down it's back. It stood on two, incredibly tiny legs, but it's arms were enormous. Somewhere near what I think was its head, two ram's horns stuck out of its hair. This thing had a tail, too, which ended in a huge mace-like appendage. This horned beast then slammed its fist into Rallen's stomach, sending him right through the window. This was bound to get the attention of everyone in the old building.

As if on queue, people started to run down the halls of the building towards the exit. The creature I now assumed _was_ Maja took the easy way to the ground floor. She jumped out the window. The large goat-thing (I think it's called Pinska, but I have no proof of that) followed her. Koizumi, Jeena, and I rushed to the window to see what was going on.

The spectators formed a large, lop-sided circle around Rallen and his two enemies. Rallen shakily got to his feet and got into a fighting position. He swung his arm to the side as a sword seemed to appear out of nowhere. A bright flash of blue light sparked from the odd device on his wrist. A bright yellow cat appeared from nowhere beside him.

"Hey, why are you three staring out the window?" Haruhi said as she stumbled over to us. She woke up just in time to watch the fight. "Woah! Is that Maja?" Lucky guess.

"You Krawl can't leave well enough alone," Rallen shouted at Maja. "Well, I'm not gonna let you destroy another civilization."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Maja asked.

"Of course I do, you're trying to eat this planet just like you've done to so many other star systems. First, you have to kill the intelligent life, though," Rallen replied with a know-it-all tone of voice.

"Not even close!" Maja chuckled demonically. "This is Earth; the year is 2008; humans haven't even colonized a secondary planet. You get the picture?"

I have absolutely no idea what she was implying. Everybody knows what year it is. In fact, we have to write it on the tops of our papers every day in school. It's also nothing new that people haven't reached Mars, let alone lived on it yet. Jeena seemed to be much more shocked by this, though.

"I'm not following you," Rallen shouted in response.

"This is the human home-world," Maja explained. "And, at the present, it's the _only_ human world."

"She's trying to stop any resistance before it happens," Jeena mumbled worriedly.

The situation was going downhill fast. Haruhi's newest closed space was starting to mess with reality, and Rallen and Maja were looking more like they were going to kill each other every minute. Itsuki had run off to deal with the aforementioned closed space, Miss Asahina was no help in situations like this, and I bet Nagato was still planning on letting these two aliens fight for Haruhi's amusement.

Pinska leapt towards Rallen's yellow tiger and swung its massive mace-tail at the creature's head.

"Attack, Zozane!" Rallen shouted in what almost sounded like panic. He doesn't seem like the "panicky" type, but what do I know. Zozane then leapt directly into the incoming attack and began spinning head-over-heels at an alarming rate.

Maja was evidently only using this attack as a distraction, though, as she slammed her hair braids (or what were formerly clumps of her hair) into the ground, sending a purple wave of energy in the direction of Rallen. Almost as soon as the shockwave hit him, the sky got one shade grayer.

"It would seem the closed space gets more powerful when Rallen gets closer to losing," Koizumi said as he appeared two inches to my left. Too close!

Luckily Haruhi was too focused on the battle outside to overhear our conversation.

"Haven't you noticed that the students who were watching the fight a moment ago have started to disappear?" he asked. Come to think of it, the crowd did seem slightly smaller now than it did after the window was smashed.

"So you're saying Haruhi wants the good guys to win... or she'll destroy our world and create a new one?" Why must we go through this again?

"It would seem so, but it makes more sense than you think. Imagine what would happen if the krawl won and Haruhi didn't do that."

"... The world would be destroyed and _not _remade," I grumbled. At least Haruhi had some good reasoning this time around.

During our conversation, the situation had gotten a little better. Zozane had Pinska pinned to the ground and Rallen was sword fighting with Maja. Ralen put a nasty gash across Maja's left side, but this left him wide open for one of Maja's tendrils to smash into his side, sending him flying.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought," Maja chuckled. "We'll meet again soon, but for now," she lifted her right arm, "Pinska, Come! We have business elsewhere."

And with that, Pinska disappeared into Maja's wrist. Maja followed this show of lights with a grand exit through a darkly colored portal. Almost immediately afterwards, the sky returned to its usual blue hue and the student body began to reappear. This was just another normal day with Haruhi, I guess.

To be continued, obviously

I have no clever statements to make. I'm sorry this took so long, we've been busy and I've got writer's block.

I don't own any of the stuff in this fanfic


	4. Krawlosphere

The sky was its normal blue color and the entire student body was standing outside. The sea of people made it very difficult to see what it was they were all looking at, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Is he dead?" Taniguchi asked as he appeared out of nowhere next to me.

"Where did that purple thing go?" Another student asked of to my left. Other students were wondering similar things.

All of a sudden I felt somebody grab my tie and pull me farther into the crowd. The forest of students became thicker and thicker as we moved closer to the center. Then, suddenly, we entered a clearing.

"Haruhi what are you doing?" I shouted as I regained my ability to speak. Then I saw what everybody was looking at.

"A member of the brigade is down. What do you think I'm doing?" she replied. Then, through the path Haruhi had cleared in the crowd, the rest of the brigade filed into the opening. On the ground in the middle of everything, was the red-haired boy who I had just seen not a minute before in a heated battle with an alien who had been previously disguised as one of my classmates.

"Rallen!" Jeena shouted as she sprinted past me to her fallen partner. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that his right foot was bent kinda funny, and I bet his side was hurting from that nasty hit he took... from Maja's hair... There was also a small trickle of blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs. "Help us lift him!" Where were we going to take him? I doubt the nurse's office was any good with internal bleeding. Haruhi then began pushing her way through the crowd. "Move it! Injured alien coming through."

Unlike on the day of the aliens' arrival, none of the students followed us as we disappeared around the side of the building. I still had no idea where we were going, but the good news was, neither did the normal people.

Right here, set him down right here," Jeena said, indicating the center of the track field. "I'll take him to our ship."

"So where is it?" Haruhi asked excitedly. "Did you send it into orbit? Is it hidden on top of the school? Did you put up some sorta cloaking device?" Energetic as always.

Jeena had turned on some sort of hologram thing on her glove-like device and was beginning to tap away at the interface with some sort of pen. With each tap on the hologram, a chunk of the dirt in the middle of the field moved to the side. Alien tech is so weird.

The ramp that Jeena had dug into the ground led down to the giant, metallic door of their space ship. We, meaning Koizumi and I, carried Rallen's crippled form down the ramp into the subterranean safe haven. I don't know how alien ships work, exactly, but it seems to me that if you want to get something fixed, you wouldn't normally want to burry it.

"Quick, prop him up in here," Jeena said, indicating some sort of blue bubble in the corner. Almost immediately after we released our grip on his arms, the bubble closed and began to glow. Honestly, at this point, nothing surprises me. Rallen's leg corrected itself, his ribcage inflated on its injured side, and he reached up to with the blood off his face. The bubble then became dull again and opened up.

"That feels much better!" Rallen said as he swiveled his arms in their sockets. "Alright, let's make Maja wish she'd never picked a fight with us!" Us? Please tell me he means him and Jeena.

Suddenly the entire ship began to shudder. I don't mean like an Earthquake, it was more like a car vibrating when it's turned on. Then I began to get that feeling you get when you're going up in an elevator. That feeling like you're being compressed from the top down.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"The ship's taking off!" Rallen shouted. "But nobody's driving it. How can a patrol cruiser take off by itself?"

"It can't." Jeena shouted back as the ship unearthed itself. "The computer is based on hardware input. It can't do anything unless we tell it to." The ship, however had decided otherwise. It carried us about forty feet straight up, then accelerated forward and began a shallow climb up into the atmosphere.

The two aliens sprinted to the opposite end of the ship's long interior and sat in two chairs in front of what I'm pretty sure was the control panel. Rallen pulled a pair of joysticks out of seemingly nowhere on his side of the panel and tried to make them move. "I can't steer the ship. It really is driving itself, Jeena."

"The Navigational systems aren't showing any predefined course," Jeena reported. "I have no idea where we're going."

Meanwhile, in the back of the ship, Haruhi has been going on an annoying rant about seeing an alien world. She's even been too busy to realize the massive purple object out the window. "Once again, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Koizumi shouted to the front of the ship, "but there's something of the port bow." Does he think we're on a pirate ship?

"What did he say?" Jeena asked.

"Left side," he elaborated as he pointed out the window.

The two pilots looked out the left of their large cockpit window. "Is that?..." Rallen muttered just loud enough for me to hear. "Is that a small Krawlosphere?" Small? It's the size of Tokyo!

"The ship's turning right towards it!" Jeena shouted. "We'll be taken inside it if our course doesn't change."

"I bet Maja planned this whole thing out," Rallen said angrily. The bad guys in space are much smarter than the ones down on Earth. I shudder to think what would have happened if Asakura had been as strategic as this.

The ship lands itself in a weird, crimson cave inside the "krawlosphere," and the door at the back opens. Haruhi drags me out the door by my tie; Miss Asahina and Koizumi follow us closely. Nagato hesitates in the ship, which is not a good sign. This ominous warning is only confirmed by two snake-like tings wrapping themselves around the four of us who were stupid enough to rush into enemy territory head first.

"I thought you two would be smarter than that," Maja's threatening voice comes from around a huge red pillar. Then she realized whom she'd really caught. "I didn't expect you four to tag along with the spectrobe brat. Where's the bookworm?" As if on queue, Nagato appeared behind Maja with the same blue sword Rallen had used to fight Maja earlier.

"Humanoid krawl interface, you have gone against your original purpose and against the theoretical grids of time, space, and space-time. For your betrayal of this galaxy's regulations, I will-" Nagato was cut off when Maja's two braids of hair stabbed straight through her.

"Yuki!" Haruhi shouted. I knew Nagato couldn't be killed, but Haruhi had to deal with the thought that Nagato was probably just killed by an alien. That sentence seems more than a little ironic.

"I hate know-it alls," Maja said angrily. "Now, show yourselves! I want a real challenge!"

A long purple blade flew out of the open door behind us and right through Maja's left shoulder. Then Rallen and Jeena ran out from behind us followed by two strange creatures. One looked like a giant red dog from some Taoist temple, while the other greatly resembled an Aztec dragon. Rallen was swinging around a thin sword while Jeena was taking aim with a large wooden cannon.

"I'm getting tired of you krawl always trying to hit us where it hurts," Rallen snarled. He was getting _really_ angry. Faster than I could blink, Maja was at Rallen's throat.

"Do you know what happens if I open a portal at this close proximity?" Maja threatened. "You and your friends will be destroyed, and the krawlosphere will be sent crashing into primitive Earth with your ship still inside. The crater left where Eastern Asia once lay will create instability in Earth's gravitational pull, rotation, and magnetic poles. It will then allow debris and solar wind to vaporize all life on the surface."

A bright purple light began to build up across Maja's back. This was not looking good at all. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move, but I was too busy watching two alien factions prepare to fight to pay attention.

Nagato was once again standing right behind Maja with Rallen's sword. "—deconstruct you" she finished her previously interrupted statement. She then shoved the sword straight through the black center of what I think was the portal Maja was opening up on her back. "The event horizon is both the strength of a dimensional rift and its weakness," Nagato explained as Maja fell forward onto Rallen. She slid right onto his sword, which came out the through the portal on her back.

"You five need to get out of here!" Jeena said as the entire krawlosphere began to shake. This time it reall was more like an Earthquake than a car engine. "This entire thing is gonna collapse in a few seconds."

Just then, a piece of falling debris the size of a baseball landed square on Haruhi's head, knocking her out. "Good," Koizumi sighed as he relaxed a little in the bonds we were in, "that will make this much easier to explain when she wakes up." Nagato then walked calmly over to us, gripped my shoulder a little too tightly, and we vanished.

"Vanish" isn't the right word, exactly. We actually teleported to the roof of our school. From there we had a pretty good view of the krawlosphere, which had been cleverly disguised as the moon. The only thing that told us that it wasn't actually the moon was the fact that it was imploding. It looked like the whole thing was being sucked through a straw.

"What happened to the aliens?" Miss Asahina asked. "Weren't they still inside that thing when it collapsed?"

"They're safe," Nagato explained simply.

Like I said before: Just another normal day with Haruhi Suzumiya.

Third Person Epilogue...

Rallen and Jeena turned and sprinted for their ship, but the door had been shut and locked. They looked around for a second before realizing they'd be going down with Maja and her ship. Then it happened. The portal exploded and sucked in the ship, its pilots, and Maja's body. The last thing either of the Spectrobe Masters saw before they were completely submerged into the portal was the krawlosphere collapsing in on itself.

Inside the portal, Rallen and Jeena could no longer see each other. What Rallen _could_ see was an ominous pair of black doors...

Finally Finished!

Spectrobes no Yuutsu is done! But the story isn't (obviously). This story will be continued in my next FanFic: Fullmetal Spectrobes.

Jeena: Why are you mixing an E10+ rated game with a bunch of TV-MA rated shows?

Pul McCrtney: Why not? A few FanFic's later, we'll be crossing you with Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne.

Rallen: Yesssss!

Jeena: *slaps Rallen* That's messed up.

Hexy Rexy: Would you prefer we cross you with Angel Blade or Bible Black?

Isaarf: What are those?

Pul McCrtney: Anime Porn

Isaarf: 0.o

Izzy: Why not cross Spectrobes with Hetalia?

Hexy Rexy: Nein nein nein nein!

And now for something completely different, a man with two noses... NOT. It's time for the end-of-rant news. We will begin work on Fullmetal Spectrobes when we feel like it, and Isaarf will be competing in an art competition in Kentucky. Which is more than an hour's drive from here. Now for the weather.

One hundred percent chance of face-palms and two hundred percent chance of derp. Followed on Wednesday and Thursday by an eighty percent chance of annoying study sessions in a dead language.


End file.
